


It's Over

by BrianJustin4Ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP: EWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Ginny talk about Ginny's first year at Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Over

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Season 2, Round 10. Captain of Kenmare Kestrals. Written for Chaser 2's position. I had to write something that involved the Improper Use of Magic department.
> 
> Written for taming the muse livejournal community. Prompt: Sleepwalk
> 
> Written for Prompts: Elimination Style. Character: Ginny Weasley. Prompts: licorice, mug
> 
> Written for the Pairing God Challenge at HPFC forum.
> 
> For the Title Set Boot Camp at HPFC forum.

Ginny rubbed her eyes as she picked up the mug for a sip of coffee. Normally, she didn't touch the stuff, feeling as if it was too American. After all, all good Brits preferred tea, but she needed the sweet, sweet caffeine.

 

Dean plopped down across from her. "Gin, something's just not right."

"You don't say?" She was even too tired to pull off the sarcasm the way she wanted it to sound.

"Gin, sleepwalking isn't normal. Maybe you should see a mind-healer."

Ginny's eyes flashed as she stole a strand of licorice from her boyfriend's plate. "I'm not seeing a mind-healer. I'll be fine."

"Have you ever sleepwalked before?"

Ginny nodded and her mind went back to that terrible time. "Yeah, I did after Harry rescued me from the Chamber of Secrets. Mum said it was because I was so traumatized."

"Did something happen recently? Maybe it was something that triggered your memories from that time?"

"Since when are  _you_  a mind-healer?"

Dean took Ginny's hand from across the table. "I'm trying to help you here. I hate seeing you like this."

Ginny sighed. "The other day, I overheard Ron and Harry talking about it."

"Why would they be doing that?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Ron had a run-in with Malfoy at the Ministry and they were reminiscing about the time Hermione brewed Polyjuice and snuck into the Slytherin Common room. They did it because they thought Malfoy might have been the Heir of Slytherin. That's how the subject of the Chamber of Secrets came up."

Dean's eyebrows furrowed. "Did they know you were there? I can't believe they purposely talked about it when you were in the same room."

"Nah, they hadn't realized I had walked in. As soon as they saw me, they stopped the conversation."

"Good, I might have had to punch someone if they stupidly had the conversation, knowing you were there."

Ginny shook her head. "Ron might have the emotional maturity of a spoon, and he might not be the most sensitive, but Harry's better at that." Jealousy flashed in Dean's eyes, and Ginny smirked. "Dean, Harry and I dated in sixth year, and we broke up. We are just friends, and you don't need to worry. Besides, you know Harry's completely devoted to Parvati. You've seen them together, so stop worrying that Harry's going to steal me away from you."

"He did in sixth year," he muttered.

"That was over five years ago. Get over it."

Dean shook his head. "We were talking about your sleepwalking, so let's get back on track. After your first year, did you ever get help?"

Ginny's eyes clouded. "No, it was over and mum didn't want to be reminded of the whole terrible episode. She said it was over so there was no reason to keep talking about it."

"That means you never worked though it; you never dealt with any of the lingering issues you had because of it."

Ginny's eyes locked onto Dean's. "I'm fine."

"Gin, I think you need help."

"It's over," she said.

"Not if the memories still hurt you," he argued.

"I want my vibrant girlfriend back, and I don't think I'll get her back until she gets the help she needs."

"You won't leave me, will you?"

Dean squeezed her hand. "I'm not going anywhere," he promised.

Ginny sighed. "I'm making no promises, but I'll think about it."

Dean nodded. "That's good enough. For now."

Ginny didn't say anything else, but she knew he'd recruit help from their friends to convince her to get help. She also knew she'd give in under the onslaught. It was only a matter of time.


End file.
